


Call Me Maybe

by blackeveryseason



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen is the unsung hero of pop and I will forever stan her, Crush at First Sight, Day At The Beach, Daydreaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason
Summary: Boy-crazy Kengo has never made the first move with guys and prefers to daydream about them instead. Will a trip to the beach change that? Will he find romance? Will the boardwalk stop overcharging for hot dogs! Read and find out!
Relationships: Asamura Kengo/Nikaidou Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written 2012, unedited from then.

Kengo turned to Aya with a large smile, declaring, "I'm in love."

Aya let out a loud groan before rubbing her forehead in annoyance. It was hard to take Kengo seriously whenever he said he was 'in love.' He fell in love every other boy they passed walking down the street. Ten minutes at the beach and it seemed Kengo had found his latest temporary husband. She waited until he lifted his finger towards the snack bar to grab a glimpse of this guy.

She followed the invisible thread between his pointer finger to the target: a pale boy with black hair and a labret piercing. His white t-shirt was wet, clinging to his scrawny frame and emphasizing on the gangly arms and legs he had. His skinny hands handled the hot dog the snack bar worker handed him and proceeded to take a bit from it as he handed him a bill. Pieces of the dog fell from his mouth in a tasteless manner. This? This was his love? Kengo has some problems.

When she turned her head to scold Kengo for being such a flighty pursuer, she immediately recognized the signs of lovestruck Kengo: cotton candy cheeks, sparkling brown eyes, hands clasped at his chest as if the boy just stolen his heart. It was nauseating, it was annoying, it was Kengo.

The boy faked a swoon and placed his head on Aya's shoulder. "So dreamy," he cooed, eyes never leaving the gangly, pale boy. Yeah. He had problems.

Aya shrugged her shoulder to get him off, asking, "Just what is attractive about that?"

Kengo shook his head at Aya as if she was in the wrong. "What's not attractive about him?"

As she opened her mouth to give him a piece of his mind, he slammed his hand over her mouth, hissing a loud "shhh." She rolled her eyes, assuming the new boyfriend was coming over or walking past where they sat. The things she put up with as Kengo's best friend.

The blond boy adjusted himself very quickly, smoothing his hair, adjusting his swim trunks, and cooly tried to put his towel around his shoulders. Aya just sighed and sat against the bench back, waiting to see this boy up close. Kengo had a chance to see him when he went up to buy ice cream sandwiches, but Aya didn't since she chose to sit and wait.

Gangly boy came walking past them, mouth still chomping on the disgusting hot dog. Another big chunk fell by Aya's sandal. She held back the shriek she was going to give at the sight, not wanting to hurt Kengo's feelings by scaring him off, but that was absolutely crude. Kengo didn't seem to think so since his eyes followed the pale boy in admiration. What an idiot.

When the boy was out of sight, Kengo swung around and grabbed Aya by the shoulders, gushing, "Oh my God, I think he looked at me."

"He looked at my foot, not you."

"What are you talking about? He looked at me."

"No, that hunk of food landed by my foot and he looked towards us to see what fell."

Kengo's smile crumbled into a wavering puppy pout. The shimmer in his eyes dulled, face pale. Oh boy, here come the waterworks.

"I'm never going to find love!" He proclaimed with his hands covering his face in shame. Thank God he didn't actually cry. Aya didn't feel like beating him up in public about it, then being blamed for making him cry in the first place.

She put her hand on his back, telling him, "Of course you will. You're a great guy, Kengo. Just a bit naive."

He sniffled, mumbling, "Am not."

"You fell in love with a boy you saw for three seconds in a snack bar line."

There was a brief silence from Kengo before he frowned ever more. "...I'm so weird!" He cried, tossing his head onto Aya's lap.

She patted his head, reassuring he wasn't even though he was. There was someone out in the world for him. Lovable idiots like him just attract a certain type of boy, that's all.

( ( ( ) ) )

Akira was ten steps from knocking Kou's head clean off his shoulders. He kept count of how many footsteps Kou was trying to maintain from the boy as they walked towards the beach.

Akira didn't invite him, Kou invited himself. Correction, he was invited when they were dating, but since they weren't, Akira didn't want him anywhere near the trip. Kou didn't agree. The taller man insisted on coming with since they had planned the trip with one another originally. Akira told Kou to 'fuck off' and that he was the one who dumped Akira, so he had no right to demand anything. However, a few smooth words was all it took for Kou to get his way. As usual. Akira was glad they weren't together anymore. He hated being tricked by fancy words.

Upon arriving, Kou tried to walk beside Akira as if they were dating, but a swift kick to the shin let him know otherwise. Ten paces. He stayed ten paces away from the younger boy, yet it did nothing to boost Akira's mood. He wanted a break from this man, not spend the day half-naked with him. Luckily, the perks of the beach means half-naked babes too. It was the only hope Akira had for peace and quiet.

The moment his sandal touched the sand, he made a beeline towards the first group of big-breasted girls he saw. He could hear the swish of Kou's feet stomping through the sand, followed by a perverse "Oh?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

The footsteps behind him stopped and he made his way for a clear patch of sand close to the water, but as far from Kou as possible.

( ( ( ) ) )

Kengo let out a depressed groan, eyes falling onto a guy he would most likely fall for, but was too miserable to do so. Aya's honesty was both appreciated and disheartening. It wasn't like he wasn't able aware of his behavior. He couldn't help it though, he's just boy crazy and it's not like he's taking it serious.

Most of the time, he's aware that he doesn't have a chance or is too shy to go up to the guy and make the first move. It's fun to imagine being in love with the guys though. The gangly, pale boy from the snack bar was a bit more studly in his head. He imagined cuddling each other and sharing footlong hot dogs with him in a very cheap and ugly version of 'Lady and the Tramp.'

These scenarios played in his head as he saw different types of boys. Muscular boys were envisioned in Greek draped togas with arms holding Kengo's frail, little body while scrawny, nerdy boys were spoiled by the blond boy with kisses. Fantasies about guys were just Kengo's pasttime, but having his heart broken was just as frequent. Aya was right, he was weird, no matter how many times she told him he wasn't. He knew she thought it.

Aya gave him a hard slap to the back, telling him, "Hey, perk up! We're at the beach, you can't be depressed at the beach!"

"Yes I can and will," Kengo replied, crossing his arms in a huff.

The girl grabbed his arm, yanking it from his chest. "Kengo, you're being immature."

"You're being mean!" The blond boy yelled. He pulled his arm from her grip and made his way down the ramp and onto the sand with the girl hot on his trail.

"Oi! Kengo, don't get pissed at me!"

He turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at her. He knew this would end in two ways: a possible death or the very, very slim chance of Aya backing off. Death was the response. He heard her growl and took off, feeling the hot breath of the fire-breathing dragon behind him. He shouldn't be so mean about his best friend, but her temper was the equivalent of a monster.

He dashed towards their beach spot where his sister and her friends should be relaxing. He hoped he could take cover behind Mayu. Her large breasts would make a grand shield from Aya's wrath.

As he saw his pink-haired sibling, he also spotted an unfamiliar figure hanging out with them. A tall, skinny man with black hair stared down at Mayu and her friends, smiling in a creepy way. Kengo stopped abruptly to try to scope the scene, leading Aya to crash into his back. As he fell to the sandy ground, he heard a shrill yell from his sister. He spit out a mouthful of sand and looked up to see the creepy man reaching for her wrist. Mayu tugged back, but the smile on the man faded into possessive frown. This wasn't good. Nobody could manhandle his sister like that.

Kengo tried to stand up, but Aya was still on his back, probably unconscious from the force of headbutting his spinal cord. He shook his head and slid out from under her, heading off to his sister.

( ( ( ) ) )

Akira stepped out of the ocean, water dripping off the hem of his shorts as his toes pressed into the soft sand below. He wrung some water out of his hair and headed towards his towel to dry off. He always enjoyed a good swim, especially after the stressful week dealing with Kou and this break up of theirs. The man might have been the one to do the dumping, but he became a clingy mess immediately afterward. Usually its the dumpee who is the clinger, so it was a strange situation for Akira.

As he made his way up the shore, he expected to see Kou resting in his spot with a large smile that read 'you can't get rid of me that fast.' Instead, he was greeted by a bare green striped towel with Akira's sandals beside it.

Don't get the wrong idea, Akira was glad he wasn't there, but if he wasn't here, was he still with those girls? Usually Kou's attention span towards girls is lower since he preferred males, so the idea of the older man lounging on his towel when Akira returned was predicted.

Maybe Kou was switching back to girls and that's why he dumped Akira. The teenager wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason. The man was prone to flirting with anything with a hole to enter and seemed to chase Akira just because he put up a fight. A girl is probably easier to get to than a guy.

Akira clenched his fists at the thought of Kou and a girl. He wasn't jealous. No. He wasn't, it's just a gross image, that's all.

The teenager stared at his bare towel for a bit before reclining on it, letting the sun dry him instead. This meant he was going to get extra tan, but maybe the sun would just whisk him to sleep and make him forget about Kou's lecherous ways.

At that thought, Akira sat up in realization. Kou was a pervert and either about to inappropriately prowl on the girls he walked past and get arrested or getting arrested in general. He couldn't let that happen, even if he was a heartbreaking jerk. Akira stood up from the towel and started walking to his destination with a fist ready to beat the snot out of Kou.

( ( ( ) ) )

Mayu tugged herself from this weird guy she just met, but clearly, he wasn't who she thought he could have been.

When he walked up, she thought he was pretty attractive and instantly flirted with him when he paused by her and her friends, however, he reeked of sleaze when his opening line made the girls blush like cherries. She asked him gently to leave, but he said he was only leaving with Mayu on his arm. When she told him 'no,' he grabbed her wrist and started yanking at her. One of her friends ran off to grab a lifeguard or a beach patrol person, but the other girls were frozen in place. They never experienced an aggressive guy like this before.

"Come on," he urged on Mayu. He flashed a sickening smile that showed off his sharp teeth. She had a bad feeling those teeth belonged to an animal rather than a human. She even told him that.

The man began to chuckle, radiating a form of darkness Mayu definitely did not like. She wanted nothing to do with this man, but he had her up on her feet, dragging her from the towel with the heels of her feet digging into the sand to stay in place. She tried to punch him with her free hand, but he grabbed that arm too.

He leaned in close to her and told her, "You shouldn't do that."

She hurled a wad of spit in his face in response. He dropped her wrists to wipe the saliva off and she ran back away from the towel, seeing as her friends were basically useless. She looked behind for a moment and ran into something warm.

She and the warm object fell on the ground and she immediately went to feel what it was. She felt a hard stomach, toned arms, and smiled. A man to save me! Yes, yes, yes!

Mayu stood up and began to say, "Oh my gosh, thank goodness I found a man to help me! There's a guy and he- Kengo?"

When she focused on the body on the ground, she saw it was her younger brother crumpled in a ball in pain, holding his lower body. She may have or may have not kneed him in the lower region on impact. Now she felt bad for her little brother along with the fact that THERE WAS A CREEPY GUY COMING AFTER HER!

She looked behind her to see the glasses-wearing man stomping towards her with a face of pure anger. She lifted her brother's body and placed him in front of her, hoping he could at least hold him off for a bit, even if he was incapacitated at the moment.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" She heard her brother strain to yell.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked.

Kengo pulled Mayu's arms off and start to stand properly on his own. She watched him stand with a sort of authority, shoulders back and fists ready to fight. Mayu started to feel hopeful about her situation until his knees wobbled and he fell back to the ground, hands buried in the middle of his shorts once again.

Mayu slapped her head, feeling stupid that she expected Kengo to do something in his state. She did appreciate that he tried, but it wasn't going to deter the man who looked her up and down like a piece of meat. She didn't want this, she didn't want this at all.

"Kou, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled.

Mayu blinked, as did the man. They both turned to behind this 'Kou' man, leading Mayu to see a:

"Cute boy! I'm saved!"

( ( ( ) ) )

Kengo was immobile thanks to Mayu's unintentional junk strike, but it didn't stop him from trying to get up when he saw the dark-haired man's feet step towards his sister. He had to try to protect his sister, he had to.

"Kou, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled.

He saw the man turn around along with his sister looking behind them.

"Cute boy! I'm saved!" He heard his sister cheer, eyes practically shooting hearts and arrows.

Kengo doubted this boy was that cute. He got onto his hands and knees and looked up, only to be proven wrong, only at this moment, he couldn't care less about being right.

A brown haired boy walked up from the shore, messy long hair bundled in a ponytail with pieces falling in his face. His angular jaw matched the harsh stare of his amber eyes, complimenting the even light tan he wore. His toned arms flexed slightly as his hands curled into fists. The boy's abs were meant to be licked, along with the sinew of muscle along his legs. Just to tempt Kengo more, his swimming trunks rode low, exposing sharp hipbones and a v-shape from his defined stomach. Salt water from the ocean dripped off his hair and body, making him glisten in the sun.

It was also in this moment that Kengo wished he wasn't wearing only swim trunks because things were going to get a bit awkward in few seconds.

Luckily the boy went straight to the tall man, asking again, "What the fuck are you doing?"

The man went from terrifying to a little puppy in seconds. He gave a dorky smile and rubbed the back of his head, nervously explaining, "Just trying to flirt, heh heh?"

The boy didn't believe it, taking a glance at the gushing pink-haired girl and asking, "Then explain why that girl was running from you."

He tried to explain, but the boy cut him off, saying, "I'll answer it for you. You're a pervert and can't take 'no' for an answer, just like you did with me."

Whoa, this guy is gay? Kengo thought in shock. He smiled to himself, cheering, Yes! There's a chance for me!

"Now," the boy started. "Just because I fell for it doesn't mean that everyone will do the same. This girl RAN from you! She's not interested!"

The man frowned, mumbling, "But, I could ha-"

"No, there was nothing you could have done to get her. And even worse, you hit a new low by hitting this guy in the nuts," the boy said, pointing at Kengo.

He weakily smiled, thinking, Oh my gosh, he noticed me!

"That's just pathetic for you," the boy scolded him, crossing his arms.

"No, no, I didn't-" The man tried to correct the boy, but the brunet wasn't having any of it.

"Kou, apologize to her before I pound your face in, then bury your unconscious body into the sand, then apologize to this guy," the boy commanded him.

Kou nodded, frowning. "Okay, Akira-kun." This Akira boy punched him in the side and Kou quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Akira!

Kengo smiled and tried to get up, pretty sure he was over the pain already. He stood almost all the way before starting to fall forward. He let out a helpless squeal and was caught by someone, who said, "Hey, you okay?"

The blond nodded, grabbing hold of his...strong shoulders, to stand on his own. Mm, you smell like the ocean, he dorkily thought. He looked up to see the Akira boy less than six inches from him, hands on his hips.

His face must have flushed crimson immediately because the boy asked, "You okay? I think you got sunburned."

Kengo shook his head wildly, telling him, "No, no, I'm just embarrassed!"

"Embarrassed?"

"I tried to save my sister just to be stopped by a shot to the junk," he lied on the spot, although the situation was real, just not the reason.

Akira's face flushed anger as he took his hands off Kengo and formed fists again towards Kou. "You tried to take advantage of a girl in front of her brother? You're dead!"

Kou was gone in less than a few seconds, leaving a path of slipped footsteps through the sand until he reached the boardwalk. Kengo chuckled nervously, thinking, Perhaps this boy has some anger issues to deal with? Whatever, he's so cute!

Akira turned back to Kengo and opened his mouth, only to be shoved away by Mayu. He fell onto the ground with an 'oomph' as his sister tried to put the moves on the boy. Sometimes Kengo felt bad when Mayu hit on his targets because she won them over. It wasn't fair that she used her curves as an advantage. It wasn't Kengo's fault that he was born with a barely toned body and gangly legs.

He tried to relish in his anguish until a shadow stood over him and asked, "Need a hand?"

Kengo looked up to see Akira standing above him, hand out to grab. He held back the urge to squeal in happiness and took it, finding himself quickly lifted back to his feet. He looked at their hands together and dropped it fast, blushing once again. "Thanks. For now and earlier," the blond told him.

Akira shrugged, saying, "It's whatever."

The blond was astounded how bored Akira looked even though just a few seconds ago, he had saved his sister from some predator. Speaking of my sister... He looked around and saw she wasn't by Akira's side flirting. Does that mean she struck out?

"Your sister went to her towel. Wanted to give me a number," Akira told him, indirectly answering his inner question.

Kengo felt his love life just shattered into a million pieces. God, he really hated his sister sometimes. He frowned, digging his toe into the sand. "Oh... okay," he mumbled, letting out a sigh. It was obvious he was disappointed, but it was not like it mattered at the moment. The boy picked Mayu over him.

Akira raised an eyebrow, about to say something when Mayu came back with a bright pink sticky note pad and a Sharpie. She quickly scribbled a number and handed it to the boy, telling him, "Don't call on Mondays or Tuesdays. Busy days, you know?" She gave him a flirty wink to which Akira gave her a half smile.

Oh yeah, we're always busy Mondays and Tuesdays. We do laundry, cleaning, and other chores, along with the fact Mayu works late on those days, he sadly remembered.

He looked at the sticky note in Akira's note, watching him neatly fold it and hold it between two of his fingers. Akira bid Mayu a good bye and turned to Kengo, telling him, "Later."

Kengo weakily smiled, mumbling, "Y-yeah. Later."

Akira turned and began to walk away, pink paper twirling between his fingers. For some reason, watching the fluroescent square travel through the boy's fingers in jealousy made Kengo want to do something out his character: he wanted to take the iniative and give him his number. It was totally crazy, especially when Akira specifically took a number from Mayu rather than him, but dammit, if he didn't do something, he wasn't going to get him from Mayu. He wasn't going to settle for her sloppy seconds either. This was his conquest and he was going to conquer!

He snatched the pink pad and Sharpie from Mayu's hand, shouting, "Hey, Akira! Wait!"

The brunet stopped and turned around, obviously confused why Kengo called him back.

Kengo jogged over to him, scribbling his cell number as neatly as he could while moving. When he reached Akira, he grew more aware of how embarrassing this could turn. He could be full out rejected, told 'you're not my type,' or some stupid, ridiculous reason.

Damn it! This is the reason I don't ask boys out, Aya! I rather daydream about dating than ask and get turned down.

By the time he stood before Akira, his face must have turned strawberry, hand shaking as he folded the note over and handed it over. Akira took it, waiting for Kengo to say something.

All or nothing. Here we go.

"Uhm, I know we just met and all," Kengo started, feeling himself growing nervous. "And this is sort of crazy, but, uhm, that'smynumbersocallmemaybe?" He finished at rapidfire, knowing the words wouldn't come out if he didn't force them out. At the same time, he probably sounded like a huge dweeb and wanted to punch himself in the gut for it. Now it all depended on Akira's reaction which seemed just surprised.

Akira unfolded the note and saw the number, closed it, and held it out to Kengo, saying, "I don't need it."

You know how Kengo's love life shattered into a million pieces before? Well, now his entire heart was just stabbed about a million times in a row, non-stop. He had rejected. Not even that. He was rejected by possibly one of the hottest guys ever to step foot on this beach who wants his sister over him, AND is giving Kengo's number back. He didn't even take it as a courtesy to his feelings, he gave it back. He's such an asshole! Oh, fuck, why did I do this? He scolded himself, pretty sure he was close to tears at this point.

"Oh, uhm, sorry for bothering you then," he sniffled, eyes avoiding Akira's. He reached out to take the pink paper, but it was retracted.

"Hey, you have the wrong idea," Akira told him. He looked up slightly to see him undo the square between his fingers. He held it out to Kengo, explaining, "I don't need it because your sister got it for me."

Kengo's eyes shot up to see pink paper with Kengo's name, his sister's girly scribbling of his cell number, and the sentence, 'Go get him, cutie!' and a winky and heart after it. Wait, what? He shouted in his head.

Akira refolded it, telling him, "You looked like someone who doesn't make the first move, so I got it from her when you were on the ground." He looked at Kengo who was probably in total shock at this new information. He smirked, continuing, "Don't looked so surprised. I should look like that. You actually came after me, I didn't expect that." He flipped Mayu's note in his fingers. "You know what, I'll keep your note instead. I don't need your sister's." He flicked it at Kengo who managed to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Besides, it's better to have the number from the actual owner of the number," Akira added. "Anyway, I got to go. I have to find Kou and get him the hell out of here before he causes more problems."

Kengo nodded, probably wearing a goofy smile knowing he really wanted HIS number, not Mayu's. One point for Kengo, zero points for Mayu.

Akira stuffed his hands into his trunk pockets and stepped up to Kengo, surprising the blond for a moment. He leaned in and kissed Kengo on the cheek, murmuring, "Later."

Nuh huh, you're not leaving with just that, Kengo thought, smirking to himself. He slipped his fingers into Akira's wet hair, closed his eyes, and pulled him into a brief lip lock. He let go and opened his eyes to see a small blush on Akira's face. Kengo giggled, chirping, "Later."

Akira pulled away with a smirk, repeating, "Later." He turned around and started to walk off, giving a brief wave.

Kengo idiotically waved back even though he couldn't see it, walking back to his sister. He then collapsed onto the ground for what seemed to be twentieth time, melting into a pile of happy goo.

Mayu stared down at him, asking, "I assume it went well?"

The blond nodded, letting out a happy sigh. "Have I told you how much I loved you lately?"

"No, but you can remind me all about it when we get home," Mayu told her little brother, ruffling his blond hair.

He gave her a big grin, saying, "I hope he calls tonight or else I have to call him."

There was a short pause between his last sentence to when he realized:

"I never asked him for his number! NOOOOO!"

As Kengo began to curl up into a fetal position of embarrassment, Mayu handed him a pink sticky note that read 'Akira' up top.

"He also mentioned that you looked like someone who'd forget to ask for someone's number after connecting, so he asked me to write his cell down in case you remembered."

Kengo didn't bother to be ashamed of his spacey behavior, holding the boy's number to his heart in glee. Now I don't have to daydream anymore...

( ( ( ) ) )

Mayu stared down at her dumb little brother who layed in the middle of beach with a sticky note stuck to his chest and a happy smile upon his face. However, it wasn't a regular happy smile, it was a dreamy smile. Meaning...

"What are you dreaming about for Akira?" She asked.

"A Lord in Spain with you as his trophy wife, but me as his mistress that he truly loves," Kengo answered, smile growing bigger.

Even when you have a guy ready for you to be with, you still daydream about ridiculous scenarios. Same hopeless romantic either way.

After an eventful trip to the beach, Mayu and Kengo decided to head home to relax (for Kengo, that meant sitting with his cellphone on 'high' so he knew if Akira was calling), however, they felt like they forgot something. Something rather important.

Mayu shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

( ( ( ) ) )

Twenty minutes after crashing into Kengo, Aya had awoken to find her head pounding, back completely sunburned, and a large lump of wet sand placed on top of her butt with a flag sticking out. Kengo was sure to die later for forgetting her, but at least he would have Akira to nurse him back to health.

THE END.


End file.
